Mensonges et Cachotteries
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: Emma ment. Emma disparaît sans raison. Emma rentre tard. Régina en a le cœur glacé et une colère brûlante. Et pourtant Emma fait comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, Régina n'en peut plus d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les petits loups ! ^_^**

 **Me voilà de retour, bien rentrée en France, bien installée ou presque (il y a encore des cartons à défaire lol).**

 **Ceci est un OS (même s'il est en 2 parties en raison d'un changement de POV) et donc il n'y aura pas de suite.**

 **A la base, c'était censé être un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais j'ai largement dépassé la date, toutes mes excuses Bonne Âme :( J'espère que le cadeau te plaît tout de même et qu'il répond à ta demande. (Tu t'en souviens depuis le temps? lol Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit finalement si comique que ça.) Sinon on dit que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire à moi-même lol.**

 **Bref sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions !**

* * *

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

 **« Je vais la tuer ! »**

Demi-tour. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

 **« Je vais lui arracher le cœur ! »**

Demi-tour. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

 **« Je vais… »**

 **« Maman, je file chez Jefferson chercher Grâce. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

La phrase lancée par Henri depuis le vestibule coupa Régina dans son élan. Elle se figea au milieu de son bureau et fusilla la porte du regard comme si elle était capable d'atteindre son fils au travers. Henri ne releva pas son écart de vocabulaire et au bruit qu'il faisait, sembla continuer de se préparer.

 **« Rappelle-toi Maman, on va au cinéma avec Violet et Thomas, et vous m'avez donné l'autorisation de dormir chez Tom après. »**

 **« Mais… »**

 **« Oui, je sais. On ne fait pas de bêtises et on traîne pas dans les rues. »**

Régina se fustigea de son manque d'éloquence et essaya de se reprendre, faisant quelques pas vers la porte.

 **« Henri, je… »**

 **« Moi aussi, je t'aime Maman. Mais désolé, je vais être en retard sinon. Et je suis un Mills ! Bonne soirée et à demain. »**

La porte claqua doucement derrière l'adolescent avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir de son bureau et la brune se retrouva perdue l'espace d'un instant, comme si toute la scène venait de lui échapper. Elle était en train de ruminer ou plutôt de fulminer de rage à propos d'Emma, et voilà que leur fils se mettait à déguerpir comme un voleur. Comme s'il voulait éviter toute confrontation. Son corps se glaça en imaginant qu'il était au courant de la situation et qu'il avait préféré la lui cacher, prenant ainsi le parti d'Emma. Sa respiration se bloqua en pensant au complot monté contre elle. Monté par les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Les deux amours de sa vie.

•••|SQ|•••

 _Flashback_

 _Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Emma lui disait avoir beaucoup de travail et qu'elle rentrait tard à plusieurs reprises._

 _Au début, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Même pas un peu. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle remis en doute les dires de sa compagne ? Puis il y eut la réunion du conseil municipal, auquel ni sa blonde de shérif, ni son adjoint de père, n'avaient soulevé le moindre élément nouveau, assurant que leurs activités se résumaient aux habituelles et régulières fugues de Pongo, situations d'ébriété de Leroy et autres broutilles coutumières. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc justifier les heures supplémentaires d'Emma si aucune nouveauté n'était survenue ?_

 _Elle éplucha ensuite en détails les rapports, qui ne fournissaient pas plus d'explications malheureusement. Quand elle posa quelques questions à David avec une attitude qu'elle voulut nonchalante, elle n'obtint que la certitude qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, même s'il ne paraissait pas réellement mentir. Comme un mensonge par omission ou à son insu._

 _Alors quand elle reçut un énième message d'Emma lui signalant que celle-ci s'excusait de devoir une nouvelle fois manquer le dîner, car elle rentrerait tard, Régina décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Une fois sa journée de travail terminée à la mairie, elle fit un léger détour pour s'arrêter au poste. Il était 18h30 et le shérif n'était visiblement pas là._

 _Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler sa compagne, mais elle raccrocha avant même d'entendre la tonalité. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'entendre Emma lui mentir, en toute connaissance de cause. Elle préféra appeler David pour l'interroger._

 _ **« Allô ? »**_

 _ **« Bonsoir David. C'est Régina. »**_

 _ **« Oh bonsoir Régina. Tout va bien ? »**_

 _ **« Savez-vous où se trouve votre fille ? »**_

 _ **« Heu… En fait non, pas exactement… »**_

 _ **« Qu'entendez-vous par "pas exactement " au juste ? »**_

 _ **« C'est mon tour d'être de garde aujourd'hui alors… »**_

 _ **« Venez-en au fait, David ! »**_ _Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton cinglant._

 _ **« Elle m'a laissé un message pendant que j'étais en patrouille, pour me dire qu'elle avait un truc important à faire, mais rien de grave et donc qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »**_

 _ **« Je vois. »**_

 _ **« Il faut que je m'inquiète, Régina ? »**_

 _La voix de l'homme se teinta d'une sollicitude préoccupée et elle se retint de grincer des dents._

 _ **« Non. Bonne soirée, David. »**_

 _La brune raccrocha sans autre considération de politesse. Elle souffla de frustration et ferma les yeux en se massant l'arête du nez avec les doigts. Elle était épuisée de se battre pour obtenir sa fin heureuse._

 _Quand la blonde rentra ce soir-là, Régina s'était endormie sur le canapé. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans la chambre, enfermée dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante._

 _Malgré un mal de crâne naissant, elle ne pût que profiter, hypocritement à son sens, de la douce sensation du corps de sa compagne lovée contre son dos, un bras passé possessivement autour de sa taille. Une ligne de baisers parcourut soudain son épaule jusqu'à sa nuque, pendant qu'une main baladeuse flatta sa hanche._

 _ **« Bonjour, ma Reine. »**_ _lança la blonde d'une voix rauque qui lui vrilla le ventre._

 _Régina se crispa, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que sa nuque soit mordillée et que la main taquine s'empare d'un de ses seins. Elle ne pût empêcher le gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, quand les doigts agiles agacèrent son téton. La petite pointe se durcit sous l'attention familière et elle se cambra involontairement, appuyant son sein sur la main qui le tenait en coupe, alors qu'elle pressait ses fesses contre le pubis derrière elle. Elle sentit Emma glisser son autre bras sous elle pour enserrer sa taille et la maintenir fermement contre elle en commençant à onduler du bassin._

 _La brune maudit un instant son traître de corps de répondre aussi rapidement aux caresses délicates, mais si précises. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'abandonna pourtant entre les mains habiles, qui voyageaient sur sa peau lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements, alors que son entrejambe déjà humide quémandait une attention plus ciblée. Et quand les doigts taquins vinrent jouer avec ses plis trempés, elle réalisa que la blonde n'allait pas lui parler du fait qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé avec une bouteille de cidre presque vide. Quand ils débusquèrent le petit bourgeon excité, elle réalisa qu'aucune d'elles deux n'allait parler de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée à boire seule sur le canapé. Puis quand les mouvements doux, mais réguliers la menèrent sur le chemin de la jouissance, elle oublia toutes ses questions et ses doutes. Et finalement, quand son orgasme explosa, vidant sa tête de toute pensée négative, elle replongea dans un sommeil réparateur sous les mots d'amour et les caresses tendres que sa compagne lui prodiguait._

 _Elle se réveilla seule ce matin-là, mais les quelques jours qui suivirent furent idylliques, comme si tous les mensonges et les doutes n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Jusqu'à ce fameux coup de fil…_

•••|SQ|•••

 _Régina était rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce vendredi-là. Après une journée éreintante qui lui avait collée un mal de tête épouvantable, elle avait juste décidé de ranger ses affaires et de partir chercher du réconfort et du repos à la maison. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle en avait oublié de prévenir sa compagne. La maire fut donc d'autant plus réjouie en voyant l'affreux danger ambulant de couleur jaune, garé devant le manoir, preuve incontestable de la présence de son shérif._

 _Avec sa discrétion coutumière, elle pénétra dans le hall et se débarrassa de son sac et de son manteau, ainsi que de ses talons, plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'admettrait de s'en défaire. Elle allait appeler sa compagne quand elle l'entendit parler. Elle se laissa guider par la voix familière en direction de la cuisine, devinant que la blonde était au téléphone au vue du silence qui lui répondait. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, se flétrit quand elle capta des bribes de la conversation et bien malgré elle, Régina s'arrêta dans le couloir et écouta, cachée derrière le mur._

 _ **« On peut plus continuer comme ça, elle va me tuer ! »**_

 _ **« ... »**_

 _ **« Oh non, je t'assure Rub', elle m'arrachera le cœur avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse sortir de ma bouche. »**_

 _ **« ... »**_

 _ **« Ce soir, oui. Tu seras prête ? »**_

 _ **« ... »**_

 _ **« T'es la meilleure ma belle. Je passe te chercher à 19h, ça te va ? »**_

 _ **« ... »**_

 _ **« Promis, à tout à l'heure ! »**_

 _Comprenant que la conversation téléphonique se terminait, Régina recula précipitamment jusque dans le hall d'entrée, le cœur déchiré. Elle entendit les pas de la blonde se rapprocher, signe qu'elle allait débarquer dans le couloir d'une seconde à l'autre et réalisa qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à faire face à sa compagne. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle se composa un masque de façade au moment même où le shérif apparut dans le couloir. Un vieux réflexe si ancré en elle qu'il en était devenu presque inné. L'ancienne reine avait dû lutter pour s'en débarrasser en présence de ses proches et laisser ses véritables sentiments transparaître avait été une épreuve à chaque instant, mais si libérateur. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient pourtant la vie dure._

 _La brune vit passer un éclair de surprise mêlé d'inquiétude dans les yeux émeraudes, si fugitif qu'elle douta l'avoir réellement vu. Le visage d'Emma s'illumina de joie alors qu'elle se précipitait pour la rejoindre dans l'entrée._

 _ **« Tu es déjà rentrée, mon cœur ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_ _se contenta-t-elle de répondre laconiquement._

 _Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, rageant contre sa faiblesse de profiter de l'étreinte que lui donnait la blonde. Son corps se coula contre le sien, entre les bras musclés la serrant avec une force mêlée de douceur, qui la faisait toujours se sentir en sécurité._

 _ **« Dure journée ? »**_ _s'inquiéta la blonde au soupir qu'elle lâcha dans son oreille._

 _ **« Tu n'as pas idée... »**_ _soupira Régina en se reculant à regret._

 _Elle se dirigea vers le salon, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux émeraudes et s'empressa de se servir un verre de cidre. Une image d'elle vidant une bouteille similaire, seule sur le canapé quelques jours plus tôt, surgit dans sa tête et sa main se crispa sur le verre. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se contenta d'une gorgée avant de demander sans faire face à son shérif._

 _ **« Henry est rentré ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, le gamin est dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs. »**_

 _ **« Parfait ! »**_

 _Elle se figea telle une statue de pierre en sentant les mains pâles se poser sur ses hanches. Le corps athlétique de la blonde se moula contre le sien, se plaquant contre son dos. Elle ne pût retenir un discret gémissement de franchir ses lèvres quand elle sentit la poitrine ferme, visiblement érigée faire pression à travers son propre chemisier, et le bassin s'appuyer durement contre ses fesses. Elle sentait sa compagne se crisper, parcourue de légers tremblements, les doigts s'enfonçant nerveusement dans sa chair. Elle se demanda si c'était dû au désir ou à la culpabilité. Aussitôt que cette idée traversa ses pensées, elle voulut se dégager en pivotant sur le côté. Seulement le shérif ne la laissa même pas esquisser un pas. Les mains douces glissèrent dans une rapide caresse, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et l'autre en travers de son buste, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte puissante. Le mouvement interrompu qu'elle avait esquissé, avait parallèlement dégagé son cou et les lèvres avides qui se posèrent sur sa peau, achevèrent de l'immobiliser aussi efficacement qu'un sort. Elle se maudit une fois de plus d'être aussi faible sous les assauts irrésistibles, qui attisaient son corps immanquablement. Aussi impuissante qu'un animal pris au piège, elle était capable de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle vit sa main reposer le verre sur la console et l'autre allait se perdre dans la chevelure blonde par-dessus son épaule. Comme un automatisme ancré bien malgré elle, son bassin commença à onduler, se frottant sensuellement à celui collé derrière elle. Elle haleta quand une paume chaude s'écrasa sur un de ses seins et qu'elle sentit l'autre lui caresser le ventre se dirigeant dangereusement dans l'autre direction. Elle finit par tourner instinctivement la tête, cherchant à en obtenir plus. Ayant besoin de plus._ _Un soupir de soulagement mourut avant de franchir ses lèvres, quand celles de son amante s'en emparèrent dans un baiser vorace, exigeant._

 _Un bruit désagréable et irritant transperça la brume de luxure qui les enveloppait et Régina finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie du téléphone portable du shérif, quand celle-ci grogna de frustration avant de décrocher de la main droite._

 _ **« Shérif Swan ! »** aboya-t-elle dans l'appareil, clairement de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été interrompue._

 _La maire en profita pour se reprendre et essaya de s'éloigner. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la blonde à la garder près d'elle. Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra instantanément, ne lui laissant aucune chance de mettre un tant soit peu de distance entre elles. Une langue taquine vînt tracer une ligne mouillée sur sa nuque jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, qui fut lécher avant d'être mordillé. Entre les attentions qu'elle continuait à lui prodiguer, le shérif émettait des réponses monosyllabiques de façon presque gutturale, qui lui assurèrent que l'attention de celle-ci était bien plus accaparée par ce qu'elle lui faisait que par la conversation téléphonique._

 _Un grognement plus audible se fit pourtant entendre suivi d'un **« J'arrive »** sur un ton résigné et l'étau s'affaiblit._

 _ **« Fais chier ! »** lâcha la blonde en rangeant son téléphone._

 _ **« Langage, Miss Swan ! »** rétorqua Régina par réflexe en profitant de la distraction de sa compagne pour se retourner et s'écarter d'un pas._

 _ **« Je suis désolée bébé, je dois y aller. Leroy a déclenché une nouvelle bagarre au Rabbit Hole. »**_

 _ **« C'est ton métier, shérif ! »** répliqua la brune, un masque neutre de nouveau affiché sur son visage._

 _ **« Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'en ai fini avec toi, Majesté! »** susurra le shérif avant de combler l'espace entre elles et de lui voler un baiser qui la laissa pantelante. **« J'ai un truc à faire après ça, alors je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite. »**_

 _Le rappel de la conversation qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt entre Emma et Ruby, la fit se figer et elle se contenta de hocher la tête, la mâchoire trop crispée pour sortir un mot. L'ancienne reine observa son shérif quitter le manoir avant de se réfugier dans son bureau, ses jambes flageolantes la portant avec peine. Et comme elle était bien trop consciente que le « truc à faire après » consistait à rejoindre la louve, Régina sentit son cœur se glacer alors même que tout son corps s'enflammait d'une rage brûlante._

 _ **« Je vais la tuer ! »**_

•••|SQ|•••

* * *

 **La suite arrive tout de suite ou presque!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite et fin! ^_^**

* * *

Emma roulait en direction du Rabbit Hole et malgré l'affection qu'elle avait pour tous les habitants de Storybrook, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler contre le mauvais timing dont ils avait tous l'air d'être dotés. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été interrompu de cette manière depuis qu'elle était shérif. Et si la plupart du temps, elle en riait avec sa compagne, elle avait bien senti qu'aujourd'hui avait été différent. Elle avait été prise d'un désir si violent à la vue de cette femme qui la fascinait tant, qu'elle l'avait voulu immédiatement. Malgré la distance évidente que la brune avait essayé d'instauré, malgré les plans qu'elle avait plus tard dans la soirée, elle n'avait pu s'abstenir de la réclamer. Rassurée par le fait que quelque soit la situation, sa reine ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Elle sentait encore le désir courir dans ses veines et faire frémir ses membres. Ça et le fait qu'elle était dans une situation dangereuse. Elle s'efforçait d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui donner des crampes au plus profond de ses entrailles. Comme elle s'efforçait d'ignorer le masque de façade que Régina remettait en place ces derniers temps pour cacher ses émotions. Et par-dessus tout, elle s'efforçait d'ignorer le doute et l'inquiétude qui voilait les deux obsidiennes de sa compagne avant qu'elle n'affiche le dit masque.

La blonde réalisait que vouloir toujours plus, risquait de lui coûter ce qu'elle avait déjà. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Pouvait-elle se contenter de ça ? Peut-être, si ce n'avait été Régina...

Elle mît ses réflexions de côtés pour plus tard, étant déjà arrivée à destination. Elle gara sa fidèle coccinelle et en sortit hâtivement, bien décidée à régler le problème aussi vite que possible pour s'occuper de la suite. Un frisson d'excitation anticipée lui secoua l'échine qu'elle s'empressa de chasser de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la situation.

En entrant dans le bar, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde rapidement pour saisir l'ampleur du problème. Elle repéra sans difficulté le nain coutumier de sautes d'humeur dévastatrices, bien qu'aucunement comparable avec une certaine reine, se fit-elle la remarque en retenant un gloussement. Leroy avait, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir comment, réussi à atterrir debout sur le bar, brandissant un tabouret dans une main et une bouteille presque vide dans l'autre. Il semblait menacer de l'un ou l'autre le barman qu'il avait coincé entre le comptoir et le mur. La plupart des clients avaient sensiblement déserté les lieux, bien qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que l'établissement ait pu être vraiment plein. Les autres nains paraissaient impuissants, de l'autre côté du bar, à raisonner leur ami. Ne se sentant pas la patience de résoudre la situation de manière pacifique par le dialogue, elle s'approcha du comptoir à longues enjambées et avant même que Leroy ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence, elle agrippa d'une main l'arrière de son col. Elle tira d'un coup sec et tendit l'autre main pour saisir le tabouret, empêchant l'objet de heurter quelqu'un, alors qu'elle regardait sans ciller l'homme ivre s'effondrer sur le sol et tomber inconscient. Le shérif reposa le tabouret sur ses pieds dans une atmosphère à présent si silencieuse, qu'elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se dit en riant intérieurement que l'ancienne reine déteignait peut-être un peu sur elle. Ils la fixaient tous avec de grands yeux écarquillés, apparemment sidérés de la manière radicale et expéditive dont elle avait réglé ça.

 **« Vous m'aidez à le mettre dans la voiture pour que je l'embarque au poste ? »**

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête frénétique, clairement rendus muets par ses méthodes inhabituelles. Une fois, son colis imbibé chargé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, elle fila vers le commissariat. Son père sortit au son pétaradant du bolide jaune et l'aida à mettre Leroy en cellule de dégrisement. Le petit homme marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, mais ne se réveilla pas.

 **« David, je dois filer, j'ai un truc important à faire. Je ne serais plus joignable pour la soirée. »**

 **« Un problème, ma chérie ? »**

 **« Non, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée papa ! »**

 **« Bonne soirée, Emma. »** répondit David en souriant, ravi qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

La blonde culpabilisa légèrement de se débarrasser de lui ainsi. Elle avait encore du mal à appeler ses parents « papa et maman », cela lui paraissait plus facile de les appeler par leur prénom. Mais elle les connaissait assez pour pouvoir les manipuler avec le rappel de leur filiation, tant ils étaient tous deux avides d'être reconnus comme tels. Décidément l'ancienne reine déteignait vraiment sur elle ! Elle rit toute seule en sortant du commissariat.

Elle remonta dans sa coccinelle et conduisit jusqu'au Granny's. Elle vérifia sa montre, pile à l'heure. Elle sourit en voyant Ruby sortir du restaurant et lui faire signe de se garer dans la ruelle qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'établissement. Elle suivit les indications et sauta du véhicule, telle une boule de nerfs.

 **« Em', est-ce que Régina est sortie de la mairie ? »** questionna la louve en observant le coin de la rue.

 **« Oui, elle est rentrée à la maison plus tôt. Pourquoi ? »** interrogea la blonde, brusquement tendue.

 **« Ho, elle est déjà rentrée ? J'ai dû me tromper alors. J'ai cru voir sa Mercedes passer, mais c'était sûrement une autre voiture noire. »**

Le shérif fit quelques pas jusqu'à la route et examina les alentours avec minutie. Tout semblait en ordre. Pas l'ombre d'une Mercedes noire ou de sa propriétaire en vue. Elle expira longuement à peine consciente d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Cela devait s'arrêter ce soir, absolument ou ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Elle rejoignit son amie et se mit à ranger les affaires qu'elle lui passait, sur la banquette arrière. Une fois le nécessaire chargé, elle attrapa la tenue qu'elle avait minutieusement préparé à l'avance et déposé dans son coffre en prévision de la soirée. Elle lança un clin d'œil à la louve et s'engouffra à l'arrière du restaurant pour se changer. Quand elle revint, à peine franchie la porte donnant sur la ruelle qu'elle entendit un sifflement appréciateur, qui lui arracha un sourire ravi.

 **« Merde, Em' ! T'es canon là-dedans ! »**

La blonde haussa un sourcil sous le ton presque surpris de son amie.

 **« Arrête ça, on dirait Régina, c'est flippant. »** lança Ruby, taquine. **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es une femme belle et sexy, mais que dans cette tenue, tu es vraiment époustouflante. »**

 **« Merci, Rub'. »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de choisir sa tenue et il avait bien évidemment fallu qu'elle sorte de Storybrook pour faire ses achats. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait arrêté son choix sur une magnifique robe de soirée rouge, moulante et décolletée. Et puis le jour où elle s'était décidée à l'acheter, elle avait dû faire un détour et s'était garée devant une autre vitrine. La boutique l'avait étrangement attirée et avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle était déjà à l'intérieur. Le vieil artisan l'avait examiné d'un œil expert sans un mot et après un moment, il avait disparu entre les rayons. Un instant plus tard, il lui fourrait un ensemble dans les mains et la poussait dans une cabine. Elle avait craqué et jeté son dévolu sur le tailleur pantalon Yves Saint-Laurent qu'il lui avait fait essayé. Elle avait été étonnée de se sentir aussi à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements. Il lui avait proposé ensuite un bustier rouge qui mettait ostensiblement sa poitrine en valeur, contrastant avec l'ensemble noir. Bien que la coupe soit féminine, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un vêtement à l'origine si masculin lui aille aussi bien.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon négligé, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper devant afin d'encadrer son visage. Le tailleur atténuait la douceur de ses traits, contrastant avec le bustier et les escarpins qu'elle avait enfilé, faisant ressortir ses atouts féminins.

 **« On y va ? »** demanda-t-elle se sentant presque inconfortable sous le regard appréciateur de son amie.

 **« Bonne idée, allons-y ! Avant qu'il ne me vienne d'autres idées moins sages ! »** blagua la louve avec un sourire enjôleur.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous la taquinerie. Elle frissonna brusquement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter en voiture, comme si une colonie de fourmis avait soudain déferlé en vagues sur sa peau. Elle se retourna vivement, mais la ruelle était déserte et la sensation disparut aussitôt. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans l'habitacle où Ruby l'attendait déjà. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse avec tout ça avant de devenir dingue.

Elle démarra, quitta la rue étroite et s'engagea sur la route sans voir l'air miroiter au coin du trottoir, avant qu'un nuage de fumée violette ne fasse disparaître la silhouette d'une brune très en colère.

Emma conduisit jusqu'à l'orée des bois et se gara près d'un espace dégagé. Aidée par Ruby, elle déballa toutes les affaires de la voiture et bientôt une table dressée pour deux se tînt au milieu de la clairière. La blonde observa la scène, fière d'elle et ravie du résultat. Elle se tourna vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« C'est parfait, Rub' ! Merci infiniment ! »**

 **« De rien, ma belle. Il se fait tard, tu devrais appeler Régina avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète. »**

 **« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss Lucas ! »** claqua une voix glaciale, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

 **« Oh merde ! »**

La louve s'éloigna d'un bond du shérif et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 **« Régina, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »** se hâta de vouloir préciser la serveuse.

 **« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? »** demanda l'ancienne reine d'une voix basse et dangereuse en faisant un pas vers elle.

Emma s'interposa entre elles deux alors qu'elle voyait le regard noir briller d'une lueur violette. Elle agrippa le poignet fin, stoppant la main hâlée qui s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à faire naître une boule de feu. Elle plongea dans les yeux de la brune, sentant la colère sourde et implacable irradier du corps devant elle.

 **« Ruby, prends ma voiture et rentre chez toi. Les clés sont restées sur le contact. »** ordonna-t-elle à son amie sans la regarder.

 **« Em', tu... »**

 **« Miss Lucas, je... »**

 **« Il suffit vous deux ! Rub', fais ce que je te dis, file ! »** gronda le shérif sans tourner la tête. **« Et toi, Régina, laisse-la partir s'il te plaît. »** exigea-t-elle d'un ton proche de la supplique.

La maire brisa le contact et se détourna d'un mouvement brusque, semblant lui accorder sa requête. Elle hocha la tête en direction de la louve et lui fit un petit signe pour l'inciter à partir. Ruby hésita un instant et finit par accéder à sa demande, grimpant dans le petit bolide jaune pour retourner en ville.

 **« Régina, laisse-moi une chance de... »**

 **« TU ME TROMPES ! »** hurla l'ancienne reine la coupant avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Elle s'attendait à une telle réaction. Même si elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait mener à terme tout ça sans incident, une part d'elle s'était préparée à cette confrontation.

 **« Je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle. »** rétorqua-t-elle calmement avec honnêteté alors qu'elle voyait la douleur dans les yeux obsidiennes se battre avec la colère.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que l'une nourrissait l'autre chez la brune.

 **« Tu m'as menti ! »**

Régina ne criait plus, mais le ton blessé rendit l'accusation véridique encore plus assassine.

 **« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »**

La blonde savait que ces mots-là ne suffiraient pas. Elle espérait juste avoir la possibilité d'en dire d'autres.

 **« Tu savais pourtant que me mentir allait le faire. Alors pourquoi, Emma ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui vaille le risque de tout gâcher ?»**

 **« Toi ! »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

Emma sentit la fissure dans le masque et s'y engouffra précipitamment. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait et emprisonna les mains hâlées entre les siennes.

 **« J'en ai marre de te voir porter ce masque de façade devant les autres. J'en ai marre de les entendre te dénigrer et de devoir les remettre à leur place parce qu'ils sont incapables de voir au-delà des apparences. J'en ai marre de... »**

 **« J'ai saisi l'idée, Miss Swan. Tu en as marre de moi. »** la coupa la maire en essayant de se dérober à son contact. **« Toute cette mascarade n'était pas nécessaire. Je ne t'aurai pas arracher le cœur pour vouloir rompre avec moi. »**

 **« Régina ! Bon sang ! »** La blonde soupira en refermant sa prise sur ses mains. **« Regarde-moi ! »** commanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Quand l'émeraude rencontra à nouveau l'obsidienne, elle l'embrassa avec une ferveur désespérée. Et même si le corps de la brune se figea comme une statue de glace, elle la sentit néanmoins finir par répondre à son baiser.

 **« Je ne cherche pas à te quitter. »**

 **« Cela y ressemble pourtant. Tu me mens. Tu disparais. Tu rentres tard. Tu organises des rendez-vous secrets avec une autre femme. »**

 **« C'est sûr que vu comme ça... »** Emma fit une moue penaude.

 **« Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Emma. Et je ne veux pas être ta « bonne action ». Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »**

 **« Si ! »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Enfin non ! Haa bon sang, Régina. Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile. »**

 **« Ben voyons ! Tu veux peut-être que je te remercie du temps accordé et que je te laisse partir sans complication après ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Je mérite mieux que ça ! »**

 **« Bien évidemment que tu mérites mieux. C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. »**

 **« Vraiment ? Cela n'a aucun sens. »**

 **« Laisse-moi reprendre depuis le début. »** supplia-t-elle désespérément.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ce serait aussi dur d'avoir cette explication avec sa compagne. Enfin, ce serait tout de même moins difficile que d'essayer de s'expliquer en évitant des boules de feu ou tout autre sorts lancé par l'ancienne reine.

 **« La partie où tu m'as menti ? »** répliqua la brune avec virulence.

 **« Je voulais te faire une surprise. »**

Acceptation silencieuse.

 **« Tu disparaissais sans raison. »**

 **« Je faisais les préparatifs de la surprise. »**

Une moue dubitative.

 **« Tu rentrais à des heures indues. »**

 **« J'ai du quitter la ville pour les préparatifs. »**

Un plissement d'yeux suspicieux.

 **« Tu organises... »**

 **« Le rendez-vous était pour toi ! »** l'interrompit-elle doucement. **« J'ai demandé de l'aide à ma meilleure amie pour organiser un rendez-vous romantique avec la femme que j'aime. »**

 **« Je... »**

La blonde posa un doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses l'empêchant de parler.

 **« Tu es juste arrivée un peu trop tôt et avant même que je ne t'envoie l'invitation. »**

Gentiment, elle la tira par la main jusqu'à la table. Elle la lâcha et ouvrit le grand sac qui attendait par terre. Elle sortit une bouteille et un tire-bouchon, l'ouvrit et la posa sur la table en annonçant.

 **« Tout d'abord, le vin préféré de sa Majesté. »**

Elle attrapa ensuite les deux assiettes recouvertes d'une cloche et les disposa également sur la table avant de les découvrir.

 **« Ensuite** **l'entrée : gaspacho andalou, tartare de langoustines au basilic. »**

Un silence insoutenable.

 **« Tu n'as pas pu préparer cela, même avec l'aide de Ruby. »**

 **« En effet, le repas a été préparé par Granny. »** expliqua la blonde avec un sourire affectueux devant l'expression prudente, mais intéressée de Régina.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ensuite ? »**

La curiosité timide l'attendrit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il était inutile de vouloir encore garder le mystère. Surtout à propos du menu.

 **« Des lasagnes froides au saumon fumé et avocat, puis une tarte tatin en dessert. »**

 **« Cela a l'air délicieux. Mais pourquoi au milieu de nul part ? Et pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu préparais une soirée romantique à la maison, je t'aurais laissé faire sans poser de questions. »**

 **« Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau avant de tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Je ne pense pas qu'un pique-nique dans les bois, aussi romantique qu'il puisse paraître, méritait ta façon d'agir et ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. »**

Emma souffla, résignée. Elle avait vraiment espéré faire cela correctement, mais elle aurait dû se douter que sa compagne ne se laisserait pas si facilement amadouée. Elle était déjà chanceuse d'avoir pu tenir une conversation assez longtemps pour lui expliquer à quoi rimait toute cette situation. Plissant les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de demander d'un ton séducteur.

 **« Peux-tu m'accorder au moins une faveur avant ? »**

 **« Avant quoi ? »**

 **« Avant de te dévoiler la cause de tout ceci. »**

 **« Expose ta requête, nous verrons ensuite. »** répliqua la brune en croisant les bras, méfiante.

 **« Peux-tu changer de tenue pour quelque chose de plus en accord avec l'occasion ? »**

 **« Mon tailleur ne te plaît pas ? »** interrogea la maire, d'un ton dur et soupçonneux.

 **« Bien sûr que si. Tu es la femme la plus belle que je connaisse et tu es superbe dans n'importe quelle tenue. J'aimerais juste que... J'ai fait un effort, tu vois... Alors... »**

La blonde ne savait pas vraiment comment justifier sa demande, mais elle souhaitait juste pouvoir se souvenir de sa compagne dans une autre tenue que les vêtements qu'elle mettait pour travailler à la mairie, pour ce moment précis. Elle sentit le regard obsidienne parcourir son corps et s'embraser en détaillant chaque centimètre. Une vague de chaleur la fit frémir alors que les yeux noirs d'un désir brûlant remontaient se planter dans les siens. Un mouvement de la main, un nuage de fumée violette et la peau hâlée se retrouva revêtue, ou plutôt dévêtue, d'une longue robe noire moulante. Les manches, des poignets jusqu'aux épaules se composaient d'une dentelle noire transparente, tout comme un large bandeau dévoilant une taille fine et séduisante. Emma sentit son souffle se couper et son cœur rater un battement. Comme elle disait, la plus belle femme qu'elle connaissait...

L'ancienne reine eut un sourire narquois sous la vénération visible dans le regard émeraude et se contenta de garder le silence, le maintien de sa silhouette dans une évidente attitude royale.

 **« Mer... Merci... »** bafouilla la blonde.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de reprendre contenance. C'était au-delà de ses rêves. Malgré leur précédente altercation, qui avait failli faire tomber à l'eau ses projets, ceci était mieux que ce qu'elle avait planifié. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé, et pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il fallait que les mots sortent correctement de sa bouche.

Elle mit une main dans sa poche, fit un pas en avant pour finalement tomber à genoux devant la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

 **« Régina Mills, tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je connaisse et je veux que toute le monde le sache. Mais surtout je veux que tout le monde sache que tu n'es pas disponible et que tu as trouvé ta fin heureuse, parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse et je souhaite par-dessus tout être celle qui te rend heureuse chaque jour de ta vie. »**

Emma inspira le souffle court d'avoir parlé d'une traite, oubliant presque de respirer. Elle sortit la petite boîte qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main et l'ouvrit avant de la présenter à la déesse qui lui faisait face. Elle plongea dans les obsidiennes noircies par un déluge d'émotions, le désir se battant avec la joie et la surprise.

 **« Ma Reine, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »**

Le silence semblait assourdissant et Emma sentit une légère panique l'envahir.

 **« Régina ? »**

Un regard incrédule.

 **« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

Une longue inspiration. Une expiration tremblante.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Oui ! Emma, oui ! »**

La brune se jeta dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ait fini de se relever et elles manquèrent tomber alors qu'elles s'embrassaient fiévreusement. Régina finit par se reculer pour les laisser respirer et la blonde en profita pour lui enfiler la bague au doigt. L'ancienne reine admira le bijou quelques secondes, puis avec un sourire séducteur et leva la main, faisant disparaître toutes traces du pique-nique improvisé. Emma ouvrit la bouche, choquée, mais un nouveau mouvement de main l'empêcha de parler alors qu'un nuage de fumée violette les transportait dans leur chambre à coucher.

 **« Il faudra beaucoup plus que des langoustines et du saumon fumé pour te faire pardonner, très chère. »**

Elle sourit d'un air qu'elle savait complètement idiot, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

Fin


End file.
